This specification generally relates to monitoring performance in a distributed storage system.
In distributed systems, various performance metrics may be tracked to determine the overall health of the system. For example, the amount of time it takes the system to respond to a client request (i.e., latency) may be monitored to ensure the system is responding in a timely manner.